Confused Confessions
by MIdnight14
Summary: Drama, Love, Hate, humor, occsonal stuffing your face with food. Friends from the past meet up unsuspecicly. They're both confused on weather to tell eachother...Read to find out [Rated R for swearing&lime&lemon in future chappers]


**Hey, hey! Like I promised this is going to be a better story then my last crappy one. Instead of my old charrie, I made Liberty. (Grins) Hope you like her in this Story!!!  
  
Liberty: Jigoku de yakero Kuso ((burn in hell bitch))**

**Me: (Sweat Drops) She's my temper....heh....**

**Liberty: Rolls eyes, and sighs deeply Why did you drag me here onna? ((Woman))**

**Me: Because I said so....and I have your sword with me!**

**Liberty: You wouldn't dare....**

**Me: Smirks Yes, I would Blow torch**

**Liberty: FINE! I'll be in the damn story! Grabs sword back Jigoku e ike ((go to Hell))**

**Me: Sighs You already know this Liberty! Heaven doesn't want me and hell is afraid I'll take over. Sweat drops**

**Liberty: Lifts brow No. That's not you....that's me....you're the innocent one.**

**Me: no that's Gem, Sky, and Amaya**

**Liberty: Then what are you?**

**Me: (Silent) I have no clue....**

**Liberty: Heh.... Baka Onna**

**Me: Sweat Drops Anyways on with the story**

**I DON'T OWN! I only own my charries such as Liberty, Conall, Kenji ((No the one from Kenshin)), Amaya, Sky, Jade, Philemon ((No he's not a Digimon or a PokÈmon)) Kuro, Hotaka and so on....! Too, many to mention....**

"**Talking"**

**(actions)**

**((Me talking))**

_****_

**  
**A young girl who looked to be the age of 15 was sleeping in the alley. The bright moonlight shone down on her, making her pale face glow and her midnight black hair blend in with the shadows around her.The girl was left there alone, no family; nothing. She did have protection; her sword attached to her belt. She never went anywhere without her sword for fear that she may be attacked. Her scarlet orbs opened to the darkness as she pulled herself up from the ground that felt like firmly packed clay. Her eyes showed no emotion; her gaze as cold as ice. She had no desire to go anywhere anymore, no one understood her nor did anyone care. Liberty looked around. She had no idea where she was, but she couldn't care less as she walked around the city while hiding in the darkness....

_****  
  
_  
  
Ray woke up to a bright Saturday morning. Bright sunlight shone from the heavens. His window was open as a gentle cool breeze was coming through and onto his face. He opened his amber eyes slowly and sat up remembering the dream he just had. "The dream....It felt so real...." he whispered under his breath and to himself. His dream was about him as child and his childhood friend Liberty. They were playing together in the fields and laughing while the birds sang their songs to the skies. Ray shook his head while his bangs dropped into his gaze, then sighed deeply and got out of bed.

After Ray got ready, he walked over to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Tyson stuffing his face full of everything he could reach as usual. "Slow down Tyson or you'll choke!" said Max slightly concerned. "I'm hungry Maxie! Let me eat and if I'm going to die like this at least I'll die full." Tyson said then looked at Ray, "Your quiet today Ray but the question is, why?" Ray looked up from the ground and looked at Tyson. "Hmmm? What? Oh I'm just thinking about something...." "Like what?" Tyson asked being nosey again. "An old friend...." "And what's this friend's name? Are they from the White Tigers? You better not be leaving!" Ray blinked at what Tyson said. "No I'm not leaving. No she's not from the White Tigers, and her name is Liberty." Tyson grinned, "What does she look like? Do you have a picture?" Ray sighed deeply. "Yes I have a picture." Ray grabbed the picture from his wallet. "Here." said Ray, handing a photo to him, with a faint blush on his face. Tyson looked at the girl in the picture. She had black baggie pants, red shirt that said 'Boys are Stupid....throw rocks at them!' and black boots. She had black hair with red streaks in it and scarlet eyes. Her hair didn't appear to be dyed either.

"So this is Liberty?" asked Max while he was just staring at the picture. Ray lifted a brow, "Yeah it is....and you can close your mouth now."

"Heh, sorry about that...." Max said while scratching his head." Ray sighed and took back the picture and held it lightly in his hands. "HEY KAI!" Tyson's voice boomed through the hotel room. "What the hell do you want Tyson?!" Heh, Kai doesn't seem too happy. "I just wanted to show you a picture....OF REI'S GIRLFRIEND!" Ray's eyebrow twitched in anger while blushing faintly. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ray. "Ok, ok. No need to get pissy." said Tyson waving his hands defensively and sweat dropped.

Kai looked at the picture carefully. "I recognize her...." Every one looked up at Kai and lifted a brow. "How do you know her?" Max asked curiosity. "I'm not sure....my memory of her is gone slightly but I'll remember it eventually." Kai said while nodding slowly.

"Let's go for a walk outside. We need some fresh air." suggested Kenny. "Yeah and find a hotdog stand near by!" said Tyson with the only thing in his mind was food. "TYSON!" Everyone yelled. "What I'm hungry...." Sweat Drops.

**........Meanwhile........**

The river was beautiful. The trees were lush and the grass was soft. The sunbeams filtering through the leaves gave it a urethral look and she sighed. Liberty stood, unable to stand the beautiful scene that was unfolding all around her, and walked into the woods. As was the music of the river while it rushed by. All that she could hear now was the silence of the forest and the sorrowful song of the birds. She closed her eyes, pulling her shirt tighter around her, and leaning against a tree. Liberty felt her pain slowly drift away and she sighed, calming in the peace and quiet of the surrounding area. She sighed, the cool wind brushing her black hair from her face. She heard the sound of beyblades nearby and went to check it out. Once she got there she watched the blades spin and crash against each other and snorted softly. '_I can do better than these amateurs any day._' She thought to herself while watching the blade fly out of the dish to the player's feet. "YA-HA! No one can beat me! I AM THE GREATEST BLADER HERE!" said the boy who won the battle.

"Heh, yeah right. Like you can beat anyone with the crappy blade of yours...." Liberty said while giving the boy an icy glare. The boy lifted a brow at Liberty and snorted softly. "Then let's battle to see whose better." said the boy. "WOW! That's the best idea I've heard all day," Liberty said sarcastically. "But I have other things to do than battle you." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Scared?" Liberty lifted a brow and smirked. "Fine, if you want to play that game with me....then I'll battle you." She said while smirking slyly, and taking out her silver-blue blade. She stood there ready waiting for the boy to launch his own blade.

The gang walked through the park. Tyson was off over at the hotdog stand....I swear the hotdog guy is getting rich off him. Max and Kenny were updating some blades on a bench in the park. Kai was being a loner, like usual and Ray looked around to see if there were any beybladers to battle. Gold orbs watched a few of the battles and he saw one that caught his eye. He went over seeing a blade flying out of the dish and hitting the tree making a dent in it. "YOU TRASHED MY BLADE!" yelled the boy. "Well that's what you get!"

Ray knew that voice anywhere and pushed his way through the crowd seeing Liberty catching her blade with a smirk on her lips. She had grown taller, and her hair went to her waist. Despite all this, nothing much had changed with her; her style of clothing didn't change either. She was wearing jeans that have been ripped along the bottom and on her knees, with a black shirt saying 'boys suck....lets throw rocks at them' and a red cloth tied around her waist. She also wore a red bandana, studded bracelets, a locket and a necklace of a cross around her neck.

"Are you going to stand up like a man or are you just going to lay there?" Liberty snarled at him. "Why I outta!" said the boy. "Why you outta what? You think you can hurt me?" She mocked him while pointing to her sword that was attached to her belt. That sword; the cool metal felt good in her hands. The blade had a pattern etched into it, and some words too. The letters were of a language she did not know, probably Celestial, but Liberty was well educated yet still didn't know languages very well. It had a black shimmer to the blade. "Well?" Liberty lifted a brow while the boy growled at her.

She shrugged, and walked away though when she felt a hand on her shoulder she sighed, and turned around. "What do you-" she got cut off when she saw who it was; Ray. "Hey Liberty." said Ray with a faint smile "Holy kami. Is that you Ray?" Liberty asked slightly shocked. Ray smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Yeah it's me...." Liberty smiled back and Ray hugged her. "How long has it been?" She asked him while hugging him back. "6 years or so...." said Ray, "Bloody Kami, that's long....but I'm glad to see you again." Ray pulled away from the hug and smiled at her still. "I am too...."

They walked through the park talking about the last 6 years of their lives. Liberty was happy again....weird eh? "So what else has happen to you Ray?" She asked while lifting a brow. "Nothing much, I'm on a beyblading team so that's pretty cool." He said, nodding. "Heh, that's great Ray." She said with a slight smirk. They walked some more, and saw the guys up ahead. They turned around to stare at her and Ray and she lifted a brow. "What?" Ray asked and blinked a few times. "Well, isn't that the girl from the picture?" asked Tyson eyeing Liberty and she glared death at him, "Yes, she is Tyson...."

Liberty lifted a brow and sighed, "I don't even want to know how they saw a picture of me. Must be stalkers...." she said, and Ray sweat dropped, but said nothing to her comment. "Ok....right....let's get going back to the hotel. It looks like it's going to rain." said Kenny while holding Dizzy at his side.

The clouds turned dark and there was thundering sounds not far from them. "Shit...." said Liberty under her breath. She doesn't really want to be out in a tree in a thunderstorm. Ray heard her say something under her breath; smiling faintly. "Liberty? Would you like to stay with us for a while?" he said. Liberty blinked and looked at Ray, and nodded. "Yes. Any thing is better than to be in a tree." She said while looking at the clouds. "Well Then...Let's GO! I can order room service!" Tyson said with his lopsided grin.

"TYSON!"

**Well...That's the first chappie....Yeah, and I have to update that other story's..... so.... blah. I'll work on it tomorrow....hobbles off to bed OH YA. Story's are being updated right now...so...LOOK OUT! See ya -P**


End file.
